Viaje de ida al cielo
by pandoras little helper
Summary: Aquello la elevó a lo más alto del cielo, por encima de las nubes, allí a donde ni siquiera llegan las escobas. Allí donde nunca había estado, como en un viaje de ida al cielo, del que nunca pretendía regresar" En respuesta al reto de Pandora Lover.
1. Capítulo 1

**_Esta podría ser la primera historia no YAOI que escribo en mi vida, pero bueno, al final y tras mucho pensar me ha gustado como me ha quedado =)_**

**_Esta historia es en respuesta al reto de Pandora Lover, que consistía en un Dramione, de tema libre y sin necesidad de ser lemon cuyas palabras debian ser: "túnica, baño, snitch, sonrisa y peluche". Creo que he conseguido introducirlas bien en contexto, haber que dice la retadora al respecto._**

**_Espero que os guste =)_**

**

* * *

****Viaje de ida al cielo**

De nuevo amanecía una vez más en Hogwarts sin que a Hermione le importara lo más mínimo. Una vez más dedicaría su día única y exclusivamente a estudiar para los dichosos TIMOs. Cada día que pasaba se sentía más desdichada por no encontrar lo que anhelaba, lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

Al abrir los ojos, encontró en la mesilla el libro de pociones del que había estado estudiando el día anterior aún abierto y boca abajo señalando la página estudiada. En ella los restos de una lágrima mezclada con maquillaje que ya se había secado por las 6 horas transcurridas. La noche anterior, como otras tantas, había terminado entre sollozos desconsolados al sentir esa soledad que la atormentaba. Y como todas las noches había terminado por llorar abrazada al único ser capaz de entenderla, su _peluche._

Ya vestida se dirigió al gran comedor a desayunar, donde ya de buena mañana, su día comenzaba de un modo oscuro y gris… dando con la nariz contra el suelo tras un choque con el idiota de Malfoy.

- Maldita sea Malfoy, ¡has tirado por tierra todos mis apuntes! Más vale que me ayudes a recogerlos – dijo Hermione más concentrada en comprobar que nada se había perdido que en la cara de superioridad de Malfoy.

- Lo siento Granger, pero no es mi culpa que no veas más allá de tu montaña de libros…

- ¿Encima de torpe engreído? Malfoy eres… - Hermione nunca llegó a entender porque sentía aquella tensión en presencia de Malfoy – eres…

- ¿Adorable?, ¿Bello?, ¿o quizás simplemente Genial?

- Yo más bien diría imbécil – pero por más que Hermione lo intentara no podía ignorar, ni entender, el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda al admirar su_ sonrisa._

Malfoy desapareció con un más extraño que despreciable "piérdete Granger" que hizo sentir a la Gryffindor como si en realidad hubiera hecho algo malo. Pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada en aprobar y no podía permitirse ni un segundo perdido en pensar que era aquello que se removía en sus entrañas, que era lo que realmente significaban los escalofríos y los pensamientos que la inundaban, solo tenía tiempo para hacer lo que se suponía que ella debía hacer, estudiar.

Pero aquel día parecía no ir a darle tregua ni un segundo. Aún tenía las magdalenas en el estomago cuando salió hacia la biblioteca y se encontró con una imagen de lo más desagradable. Draco Malfoy y Parsy Parkinson. Todo Hogwarts sabía de la existencia de aquella pareja tan popular, incluida ella, por supuesto, pero no fue hasta aquel día que le resultó una situación un tanto vomitiva la de verles unidos por sus lenguas.

"Esa estúpida de Pansy" pensó. ¿Por qué estaba pensando aquello? Más que no poder, no quería entender, lo que cada noche pedía a voz en grito a Merlín, lo que cada día buscaba por las esquinas a escondidas, lo que la hacía llorar cada vez que no lo encontraba estaba allí, frente a ella… y con otra. Las lágrimas brotaron de repente y sin avisar haciendo que Hermione estallara en sollozos ante la mirada incrédula de ambos. Ocultó su cara tras la _túnica _y corrió hasta la puerta más cercana que vio.

Una vez en calma la puerta se abrió.

- ¿Hermione?

- Lárgate Malfoy, este es el _baño_ de chicas.

- No he podido evitar verte llorar en el pasillo.

- ¿Y desde cuando un engreído como tú se preocupa por los demás?

- Desde que tú no eres los demás.

Hermione salió de su escondite aún incrédula por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¿A que te refieres?

Sus miradas coincidieron un instante, un instante que fue suficiente, Hermione se había quedado atónita ante la intensa mirada que emanaba de los ogros grises de Draco y este a su vez tenía la vista fija en sus carnosos labios.

- ¿Draco? – Hermione se giro sobresaltada, "que inoportuna puede llegar a ser la idiota de Pansy" pensó - ¿Vienes?

- En seguida Pansy – cerró la puerta tras de si – Hermione, te espero aquí tras el partido de quidditch, no faltes, por favor.

Se marchó. A tan sólo unos centímetros como había estado de comprobar si aquel era realmente el amor que había estado esperando y ya no estaba. Solo tenía que esperar hasta el fin del partido de quidditch, una espera que se le iba a hacer eterna.

Por una vez en la vida Hermione había olvidado sus responsabilidades, sus deberes y todo lo que se suponía que ella debía hacer por el amor, el tan anhelado momento podría estar a punto de llegar.

Pasaron las horas y Draco no llegaba, empezaba a sentirse imbécil esperando sentada en la taza del retrete. La puerta se abría y se cerraba, pero nunca era él. ¿Acaso se habría olvidado de su cita?

- Supongo que viendo la hora que es estarás pensando que me he olvidado de ti – Hermione estaba tan embobada con su voz que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza contestar – vamos Hermione, puedo oler tu delicioso perfume, sé que estas aquí.

Hermione salió de nuevo de su escondite.

- ¿Quién ha sido el torpe que ha tardado tanto en coger la _snitch_?

- Yo.

- Vaya, lo siento – Hermione enrojeció, a veces podía ser tan torpe…

- No importa – la dulce voz de Draco la envolvió justo antes de comenzar a besarla. Aquello la elevó a lo más alto del cielo, por encima de las nubes, allí a donde ni siquiera llegan las escobas. Allí donde nunca había estado, como en un viaje de ida al cielo, del que nunca pretendía regresar. Y eso… sólo lo había conseguido con un beso.

* * *

**_A mí personalmente me encanta este final, así que acepto vuestras opiniones =)_**


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Es cierto que esta historia empezó como un oneshoot en respuesta al reto de Pandora Lover, pero cómo me gustó mucho escribir sobre ello y teniendo en cuenta que también era un reto para mí escribir un Lemon no YAOI he decidio continuar con esta historia, cuyos capítulos iré subiendo tan pronto como pueda._**

**_Como siempre, tengo la trama en mi cabeza y el final pensado, pero siempre estoy abierto a sugerencias y posibles finales alternativos._**

**_¡Que lo disfruteis! =)  
_**

**

* * *

**

La vida de Hermione había pasado de cero a cien en tan sólo un día. Su mayor anhelo, el amor, la había sorprendido llegado de la más inesperada persona, Draco Malfoy. Pero, por desgracia para ella, no todo podía ser tan fácil, pues aquella noticia no sentó tan bien a todos.

- ¿Con Draco Malfoy?, ¿Acaso estas loca? – inquirió Ron muy enfadado.

- ¡Yo no lo elegí, Ronald, simplemente ocurrió! Sabes de sobra que algo así es lo que siempre he estado esperando – respondió ella indignada por la reacción de su amigo.

- ¿Llevas toda la vida esperando a alguien como Malfoy? Pues, ¡Que Triste!

- ¿Triste?, ¿Cómo te atreves? – le recriminó – Triste es que sabiendo la necesidad que tengo de sentirme querida no me apoyes.

- Por Merlín, Hermione, es el peor enemigo de Harry y además, seguro que hay alguien que te quiere más que él – insinuó.

- Pues seré ciega porque en todos estos años no he visto a ese alguien – dije irónicamente.

- Si, será que eres completamente ciega. Lo siento Hermione pero no puedes pedirme que te apoye en esto, no a mí – concluyó girándose para subir a su habitación.

Hermione entendía que no podía contárselo a Harry porque Malfoy era su peor enemigo, pero no comprendía porqué Ron se lo tomaba así. De todos modos, ¿Qué importaba? Ella era feliz tan sólo pensando en que vería de nuevo a Draco aquella misma mañana. Se encaminó con Parvati Patil hacia la clase de pociones, oyendo pero no escuchando lo que esta decía, buscando entre la multitud a su rubio favorito.

- Hermione – Draco la llamaba -. Ven, ¡corre!

Se introdujeron en el baño de chicas, que parecía haberse convertido en su lugar. Hermione no pudo contener las ganas de besar a Draco nada más se hubo cerrado la puerta y una vez más, los besos del Slytherin la hicieron flotar unos centímetros por encima del suelo.

- Hermione, escucha, ¿le has contado a alguien lo ocurrido ayer? – inquirió preocupado.

- Solo a Ron, ¿por qué? – se extraño ella.

- Por nada, es sólo que aún no he hablado con Pansy y prefiero decírselo yo – explicó.

- ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella? – preguntó ella intentado no parecer desesperada, aunque en realidad le quisiera para ella sola.

- Esta tarde – respondió él.

- Entonces no podré verte hoy – le recriminó – ¿porque no hablas con ella en otro momento?

- No te preocupes, ya he pensado en la manera de compensarte por ello – espetó.

- ¿A sí? – preguntó ilusionada - ¡Sorpréndeme!

- ¿Estás dispuesta a cualquier cosa? – inquirió él intentando ser misterioso.

- Si – respondió esta sin dudar.

- Pues vámonos – dijo tirando del brazo de Hermione.

- Espera, ¿ahora? – inquirió ella sorprendida – Tenemos clase de pociones y los T.I. están a la vuelta de la esquina, no puedo faltar a clase así por así.

- Vamos, Hermione ¿no estas cansada de hacer siempre lo correcto?, ¿No tienes ganas de romper las normas y hacer algo aunque sepas que no está bien? – Hermione se sintió tentada. Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba en lo cierto, ya había sacrificado bastante, era su hora de vivir la vida y la oportunidad de aprovecharla con él no era una oportunidad que esta fuera a desperdiciar.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo al fin.

Aquella tarde, Draco la llevó a un pequeño descampado junto al lago, aunque a ella en realidad le hubiera dado igual acabar en las mazmorras por delincuente, mientras terminara allí con él.

- ¿Te gusta la vista desde aquí? – inquirió él.

- La verdad es que a la luz del día tu piel es más bonita, pero creo que disfrutaría de esta vista en cualquier lugar – respondió esta soltando una risita.

- Que tonta – se rió Draco -. No me has contado que opina Potter sobre esto.

- Es que no se lo he dicho. Después de ver la reacción de Ron, no he tenido el valor suficiente – admitió.

- Siempre he creído que Weasley está enamorado de ti – espetó.

- ¡No digas tonterías Draco! – exclamé – Para Ronald soy solo una amiga.

- Bueno, piensa lo que quieras, pero ahora ya nunca serás suya – concluyó mirando fijamente a Hermione. Esta quedó hipnotizada al mirar los grises ojos de su bello acompañante antes de fundirse en un interminable beso, abrazada a él, perdida entre un mar de caricias mutuas que la transportaron de nuevo al cielo, tumbada en una nube junto a Draco.

Pasaron muchas horas, en las que no hicieron más que besarse, abrazarse y, en definitiva, amarse como Hermione siempre había soñado, pero la hora de volver llegó, muy al pesar de ambos.

Decidieron llegar al Gran Comedor por separado para eludir preguntas y que Pansy no sospechara nada de lo ocurrido.

- ¿Nos vemos esta noche? – inquirió Hermione deseosa de volver a estar a solas con él.

- ¿Donde? – dijo este sin dudar.

- En la Sala de los Menesteres – en cuanto lo dijo se dio cuenta de que debería haber mantenido las hormonas controladas, pues acababan de jugarle una mala pasada. _"No importa"_ pensó, _"Draco me guardará el secreto"._

Le explicó a Draco de la manera más breve posible qué era la Sala de los Menesteres y como llegar hasta ella y prometiéndole que le vería allí tras la cena en el Gran Comedor aquella misma noche Draco desapareció entre la multitud.

Hermione entró 5 minutos después que Draco, el tiempo suficiente para no levantar sospecha, o al menos eso creía ella, pues Ron y Harry la estaban esperando en la antesala del Gran Comedor. La llevaron allí donde nadie pudiera oírles.

- ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – inquirió Hermione indignada.

- Hermione, ¿te has vuelto loca? ¡Te has largado de clase! – refunfuñó Harry – y encima con Malfoy, ¿cómo puedes estar con él?

- Gracias Ronald – le dijo observando su cara de tristeza - veo que sabes guardar perfectamente un secreto – rumió, antes de volver a mirar a Harry – Pues simplemente he decidido que ha llegado mi hora de disfrutar de la vida. Él me quiere Harry y yo a él también.

- Hermione, es muy probable que sus padres sean mortífagos – dijo Harry con voz queda - ¿en serio crees que te quiere? Te está utilizando para venir a por mí.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – exclamó – No quiero oírte Harry, sé que me quiere y voy a seguir adelante con esto con a sin tu consentimiento – concluyó antes de salir huyendo de aquel lugar.

- Definitivamente, ella no podría contar con sus amigos si quería seguir su relación con Draco y en aquel momento no había nada que ella quisiera más que estar con él.

Las horas parecieron días para Hermione. No veía el momento de encontrarse con Draco y contarle todo lo ocurrido con Harry. Llevaba toda la tarde meditando cuando en realidad debería de haber estado estudiando, pero no podía parar de pensar en lo que Harry le había dicho, en la cara de tristeza de Ron… necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, con él, con su Draco.

Llego por fin la hora de la cena. Aquella noche cenó sola, para poder salir de allí en cuanto Draco se levantara y sin tener que dar ninguna explicación. Salió tras él tan pronto como vio su pelo rubio abandonar la estancia.

- Hermione no vayas – suplicó Ron – te hará daño.

- ¡Cállate Ronald! – refunfuño dejando a Ron con las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

Se encaminó a la Sala de los Menesteres donde le encontró, esperándola.

- ¡Por fin! – le abrazó – no te vas a creer lo que ha ocurrido.

Le contó al Slytherin todo lo ocurrido con Harry, la expresión de Ron al salir del Gran Comedor… en definitiva, todo. Por fin pudo desahogarse con alguien, pero no con cualquier alguien, con él, con lo más importante de su vida actual.

- Siempre he dicho que ese Potter es imbécil, no sé como has tardado tanto en darte cuenta, cree que todo gira a su alrededor. Este lugar es el claro ejemplo de ello, entrenar su propio ejército... es absurdo, él solo quiere protagonismo. Además, ¿Para que iba yo a querer utilizarte? – inquirió – Por no comentar la acusación a mis_ "mortífagos"_ padres – añadió burlonamente.

- No lo sé, Draco, no lo entiendo…

- Bueno, mejor deja de pensar en ello y alegra esa cara, esta tarde…

- ¿Has dejado a Pansy? – aventuró Hermione recuperando la sonrisa.

- Lo prometido es deuda – sonrió él también.

Hermione era feliz de nuevo, había pasado de la más absoluta tristeza al éxtasis, tanto que se lanzó a los brazos de Draco, perdiéndose en sus labios, acariciando su pelo, sintiéndose viva de nuevo… junto a él.

Draco la elevó en brazos y la transportó hasta la cama que acababa de aparecer, reflejo de los deseos de ambos, sin dejar de amarla ni un solo segundo, besando cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, saciando poco a poco el deseo de ambos, mientras se iban desnudando el uno al otro.

Hermione estaba ansiosa, deseaba que Draco la hiciera suya, que le diera la mayor muestra de amor que ella quería sentir, que el miembro que sentía contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba se introdujera por fin dentro de ella.

Draco sintió las ansias de Hermione con el aumento de la intensidad de sus besos y no pudo por menos que complacerla.

Sin parar de besarla ni un sólo momento se introdujo en ella, haciendo escapar un grito ahogado de su boca. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza para que este continuara, con leves embestidas que fueron aumentando a medida que fueron acercándose al clímax, dejando escapar algún que otro grito manifestante de placer, sintiéndose unidos por el deseo, pos sus sentimientos, unidos en algo tan bonito y excitante como les resultaba aquello, disfrutando de aquel momento hasta que terminaron por fin con aquella ansiedad de su cuerpo... entrelazados en aquella cama donde Hermione se sintió amada por primera vez. Su primer beso la transporto al cielo y aquello, simplemente la llevó más allá, a la más absoluta de las utopías, donde nada le importaba… más que él.

_"Te quiero, Draco Malfoy"_

_

* * *

_

_**Intentaré seguir la historia en cuanto pueda =)**_

_**Pandoras little helper  
**_


End file.
